


Gotta Go Fast

by dyingpoet



Series: peter parker deserves happiness [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, hey so uuhhhhh fuck endgame, we live in a world where peter loves starbucks and nobody ever dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Peter consumes a lot of caffeine, it worries pretty much everyone





	Gotta Go Fast

**Author's Note:**

> hey so if i dont write fluff ill think about canon and we CANNOT have that so here we go :^)

“How many is that today?”

Peter raised his eyebrows as he swallowed his gulp of coffee, catching Happy’s gaze in the rear view mirror. He’d grown used to what Peter had hoped was a friendly silence when he got picked up from school.

“How many what?”

Happy rolled his eyes and shifted gears so that Peter was jolted forward with the motion of the car. “Cups of coffee, and put on a seat belt, Jesus.”

Grinning, Peter did that and took another sip from his drink. “Sorry, and four I think?”

“Four cups today?” Happy asked, the incredulity in his tone mixing with frustration as he tried to switch lanes. “You drink that much every day?”

Peter shrugged. “Usually.”

Happy started to say something under his breath, catching himself when he saw Peter’s eyes locked on him from the backseat. He hadn’t fully adjusted to the heightened senses thing, and Peter slumped down to avoid eye contact.

“That’s too much, kid--hey! Watch it jerk!”

And that was the rest of the ride. Peter put in one earbud and clung to his seat belt, looking out the windows and half tuning out Happy cursing out other drivers. It was a weirdly endearing thing, intense road rage,

When he’d sip his coffee he’d usually manage to catch Happy send him a look though, choosing to ignore it. It couldn’t mean much.

* * *

 

“What the-”

Tony shot Peter a hard look before he could finish the sentence, throwing the coffee cup he’d ripped from Peter’s hands in the trash before starting for the elevator. 

Peter, shocked and sort of annoyed he’d wasted five bucks on that coffee, looked around helplessly before jogging after Tony. 

“Hey Mr. Stark? What was with the coffee?” Peter asked once the elevator shut; they were the only ones inside. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the formality, but otherwise didn’t make direct eye contact with Peter. “Happy texted me.”

“Happy knows how to text?” Peter joked, forcing back his smile when Tony gave a glare.

“He does, and he told me about your little caffeine kick.”

Frowning, Peter leaned against the side of the elevator door and looked at Tony. “Huh?”

The door opened and Peter just barely managed to catch his balance before walking quickly after Tony into the common area. None of the other Avengers were there at the moment by some weird stroke of luck, and Peter was about to ask why when Tony came to a stop and turned to look at him. 

“Why are you drinking so much coffee? It’s not good for you.”

Taken aback by the fact that Tony cared about it, Peter had to fight back the urge to snark something back. Instead he shuffled his feet a little before answering, “Well, I’m tired a lot with school and patrolling, so it helps with that?”

Tony stared back at him in silence, and Peter started grasping for straws.

“And I dunno, it tastes pretty good, and Ned got me a Starbucks gift card for Christmas and I can’t exactly let it go to waste. And honestly coffee isn’t that bad when you think about it, because one time I drank four Red Bull’s in one night and I didn’t sleep for two days, and then passed out for like twenty straight hours-”

He actually cut off of his own volition when Tony’s jaw dropped at the Red Bull bit, he probably should have left that out.

“You did what?”

Backtracking, Peter shook his head quickly and picked up the pace so he could walk backwards in front of Tony. “Okay, that was actually an exaggeration, what really happened was-”

“Y’know what, I don’t wanna hear it,” Tony said, bringing his hands up to his face and digging the heels of his hands into his eyes for a second. “Just, be done with it.”

“Be done with what?”

“Caffeine, coffee,  _ Red Bull _ ,” Tony listed off, “just-you’re done with it.”

He actually walked off, Peter staring after him for a quick second before fully processing what he said and darting forward.

“Wait, that’s not fair,” he said, “Mr. Stark-”

“For the last time-”

“Just hear me out-”

“It’s just Tony, and no,” Tony said, coming to a stop in front of one of their cabinets in the little kitchen space they had and rifling through it. “You don’t need the extra boost with your heightened senses, it’ll overload you and you’ll crash down from it hard.”

Peter opened his mouth to argue when Tony turned and tossed him a small package. It was herbal tea, ‘naturally caffeine free’.

“You can drink that, problem solved.”

Staring down at the package, Peter gaped for a moment before looking up. “I’m so confused.”

Tony nodded solemnly before pointing to the tea. “That’s the caffeine, drink the tea.”

And he left then, with Peter standing with his backpack and a pack of some really weird Russian tea that he was sure he wasn’t supposed to be touching.

“Okay so fuck that.”

The tea was left untouched, and Peter started to dig through the cabinets for a coffee pot.

* * *

 

By some odd miracle Peter was left virtually undisturbed for the rest of the night. He actually did have homework to do, and despite the weird anti-caffeine crusade Happy and Tony were for some reason on, he managed to make a pot of coffee and get some stuff done. 

Most of it was busy work that was pointless for the most part, but time consuming. After about two hours he’d ended up slumped against the couch with his laptop on his stomach, scrolling through a Quizlet on the Great Depression and sipping a mug of black coffee.

And for the second time that day, it was ripped from his hands.

“Hey,” he whined, craning his head back and seeing an upside down version of Captain America. “Oh, um, hi?”

Steve walked around the couch and put the mug of coffee down on the table in front of them before sitting down and looking at Peter’s screen. “Studying?”

Peter, who had been making a conscious effort to  _ not  _ act differently around any of the Avengers, cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit in his seat. “Uh yeah, history--oh, yeah you can take a look if you want.”

Steve had grabbed the laptop and was scrolling through the list of terms, nodding and humming softly to himself as he did. “I  _ guess  _ these are accurate.”

There was a playful, sarcastic edge to his voice that Peter had noticed he used a lot, and he felt his lips quirk up at the casualness of the whole thing. “I trust you more than the internet, I  _ guess _ .”

Steve chuckled, and Peter reached for the mug of coffee as he did, yelping when his hand was slapped away.

“Nope, you’ve been cut off, kid.”

Peter groaned and fell back dramatically against the cushions. “Jesus-”

“Language.”

“Not really a swear, but okay,” Peter quipped, grinning slightly when he saw Steve bite back a grin of his own. “But did Mr. Stark send out a memo or something?”

He was actually going to ramble on for a moment about the whole backstory of Happy and the five dollar coffee being cruelly ripped from his grasp, but trailed off when Steve nodded. 

“He  _ actually  _ sent out a memo?” 

“Well, email, but same idea.”

Peter groaned and raked a hand through his hair, sending a pathetic look Steve’s way and groaning louder and with much more emotion than necessary when the older man looked more amused than anything at his plight.

“This isn’t fair,” Peter complained, popping his knuckles as he felt his head start to buzz from tiredness, “you wouldn’t ask someone to quit smoking cold turkey, it’s cruel.”

“So you’re addicted to caffeine then?” Steve questioned, satisfaction written clearly across his face when Peter started to stutter out an argument. “Your words, not mine.”

When Peter didn’t say anything else in his defense, Steve shoved his at his shoulder lightly. “Hey, it’s for your benefit, all that stuff is full of sugar anyway.”

“But I love sugar.”

Steve snorted and turned his attention back to Peter’s laptop. “Do you need to know these for tonight.”

Figuring the caffeine thing was dropped, for now, Peter nodded rubbed idly at his eyes. “Yeah, I’m done for the night after these.”

“Okay great, it’ll be easy then.”

Having learned a long time ago that trying to reject Steve’s offers to help him with schoolwork were futile, Peter blinked hard and fast and tried to follow what the super soldier was saying. 

He was pretty sure he fell asleep somewhere around the dust bowl, but he couldn’t be sure. Whatever, he blamed Mr. Stark; if he’d had coffee he would’ve powered through it.

* * *

 

To be fair, Peter would’ve put every penny to his name on the fact that he would never see the Winter Soldier and Bruce Banner at a 7-Eleven. Especially since it was eleven o’clock at night, and especially since they were getting  _ slushies _ . 

So, he figured that his shock and general ‘deer in the headlights’ look as he paid for his two Red Bull’s was sort of warranted. Others disagreed.

“Oh shi- _ shoot _ ,” Peter exclaimed, freezing at the checkout counter as Bucky sipped carefully at a red and blue slushie and Bruce completely neglected his Coca-Cola flavored one in favor of pointing accusatorially at Peter.

“You aren’t---why are you even out--y’know what, it doesn’t even matter-”

“You’re busted, is what he’s trying to say,” Bucky cut in, seeming calm is he reached behind Peter to put a five down on the counter. “Keep the change.”

“That’s  _ exactly  _ what I’m trying to say,” Bruce finally got out as they left the store, and he moved to step in front of Peter, still holding the slushie as he did so. “You’re not supposed to be drinking caffeine, especially on a--on a-”

“School night,” Bucky supplied quietly, flanking Bruce and accepting his nod of approval.

“Yes, exactly, it’s not good this late at night, and you’re metabolism burns through it-- and just, Tony sent out an email and  _ everything _ .”

Peter, who’d been leaning against the wall of the 7-Eleven this whole time, thought Dr. Banner looked  _ very  _ tired, and could probably use the caffeine more than himself. He fought back the urge to voice that.

“I was just going to work on a project, I haven’t even been drinking coffee anymore because Mr Stark bugged my phone and gets a notification whenever I go to a coffee place-”

Bucky murmured something about that being excessive and Bruce raked a hand through his hair.

“-and you really don’t have to tell him about this because it’s late and I don’t want to bother him and it’s not really important because I haven’t  _ actually  _ drank anything yet.”

Bruce looked like he was going to object when Bucky snorted loudly, surprising the both of them when he grabbed the cans of Red Bull from Peter’s hands and chucked them in the trash

“And now you won’t.”

Bruce let out a sound of agreement and Peter looked helplessly at five more dollars down the drain as he felt himself being tugged along the street. When he looked up he was surprised to see it was Bucky.

“Where are we going?”

Bruce looked at Bucky when Peter made eye contact with him, and got a half shrug in response.

“We’re walking you home.”

Torn between objecting and finally asking why Bruce and Bucky where in a 7-Eleven in Queens getting slushies, which where melting fast Peter noticed, late at night, Peter actually let himself be dragged the two blocks back to his apartment in relative silence.

Relative because Bruce was definitely off on a tangent about the physiological effects of excess caffeine consumption; Bucky was actually silent and balanced it out that way.

Once they got to Peter’s apartment, still no explanation as to why they were so close to begin with, Bucky dropped the loose grip he’s had on Peter’s arm the whole way and looked him in the eye.

“I’ll know if you drink any more caffeine.”

He just sort of, left then, leaving Bruce to give Peter a once over before going after him. “What he said, and get some sleep, kid.”

Needless to say, Peter stood at his door for a solid five minutes, confused, before going inside.

* * *

 

“Want some coffee, Pete?”

Head shooting up at the offer, Peter’s surprised grin faded as soon as he saw Tony approach the table where he was working. “Ha ha, very funny.”

“You would have accepted,” Tony said matter of factly as he set down a mug of tea in front of Peter.

“I guess we’ll never know for sure,” Peter shot back, curling his lip exaggeratedly at the tea and pushing it away from him

Tony pushed it back and held it when Peter made to push it back. “Caffeine withdrawal isn’t a good look on you, now drink your tea.”

“Tea sucks.”

“Drink it or I’ll get you banned from all 7-Eleven’s for life.”

Peter drank the tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was really bad writing with not plut but like,, fluffy ig?? i hope yall enjoyed????
> 
> leave kudos/comments/prompts below to save my mortal soul


End file.
